Entrega
by Arine-san
Summary: Haruka estava prestes a dizer a Yakumo que gostava dele, quando o encontra beijando uma mulher. E agora se pergunta se o que havia entre eles não passava de uma ilusão. Será que Yakumo vai convencê-la do contrário?


**Entrega**

 **Eu quis te conhecer, mas tenho que aceitar** **  
** **Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá** **  
** **Pode ser cruel a eternidade** **  
** **Eu ando em frente por sentir vontade**

Haruka finalmente podia dizer que estava feliz com sua vida. Ela ajudava Yakumo a solucionar os casos espirituais que surgiam, enquanto terminava sua faculdade. E, apesar de ele nunca ter dito nada, assim como ela; a jovem sentia que havia uma forte conexão entre eles. Uma conexão de um tipo que nunca sentira com ninguém em sua vida e que não estava disposta a perder.

Por isso resolvera juntar toda a sua coragem e abrir o jogo com ele. Não podia esperar que o rapaz percebesse seus sentimentos se ela nunca os expressara plenamente. Estava decidida a falar com ele naquele mesmo dia, por isso, abriu a porta do clube de estudos cinematográficos com um sorriso, que se desfez assim que entrou, pois Yakumo estava beijando uma mulher. Uma mulher lindíssima e muito bem vestida.

Então ela percebeu, finalmente, que tudo que ela acreditava que havia entre eles, não passava de uma ilusão de sua cabeça, pois Yakumo já tinha alguém.

\- Me desculpe. – Ela pediu sentindo seu coração se partir dentro do peito. E, antes que um deles pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, fechou a porta e saiu correndo. Por um momento tivera a impressão de ouvir Yakumo chamar seu nome, mas só podia ser uma ilusão. Ele nunca a chamara pelo nome.

* * *

 **Eu quis te convencer, mas chega de insistir**

 **Caberá ao nosso amor o que há de vir** **  
** **Pode ser a eternidade má** **  
** **Caminho em frente pra sentir saudade**

Ela fora direto para casa e, por sorte, conseguira conter o choro durante o caminho, pois agora que começara a chorar, não sabia quando conseguiria parar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ela estava horrível e se sentia pior ainda. Não queria que ninguém a visse nesse estado, até porque ela era a única culpada por estar desse jeito. Quem mandara a se iludir desse jeito? Quem a mandara comprar todos aqueles doces pro café da manhã para preparar o terreno e se declarar? Ninguém. Não Yakumo. Ele já tinha alguém.

Novas lágrimas caíram dos olhos da jovem, que estava sentada no sofá, abraçando suas pernas, que, por conseguinte, pressionavam seu peito. Foi então que sentiu o colar. O colar que ele lhe dera e que pertencera à sua mãe. Ela usava aquele colar todos os dias, desde que o ganhara. Por que ele o dera para ela e não para sua namorada? Essa não seria a atitude correta?

Haruka levantou as mãos para tirá-lo de seu pescoço, mas não conseguiu. Não seria tão fácil apagá-lo de seu coração. Segurando a pedra, ela a ergueu diante de seus olhos. Vermelho. Aquela pedra vermelha sempre lhe lembrara o olho esquerdo dele. Aquele olho que a encantava, que sempre lhe passava segurança nos momentos mais difíceis. Sabia que não conseguiria devolver o colar a ele. Era seu bem mais precioso. Como poderia simplesmente devolvê-lo e tentar esquecer tudo que vivenciaram? Era impossível, concluiu com um suspiro.

 **Paper clips and crayons in my bed**

 **(Clipes de papel e giz de cera na minha cama)  
** **Everybody thinks that I am sad, I take my ride in melodies**

 **(Todo mundo acha que estou triste, eu passearia em melodias)  
** **And bees and birds will hear my words**

 **(E abelhas e pássaros vão ouvir minhas palavras)  
** **Will be both us and you and them together**

 **(Vamos ser nós dois e você e eles juntos)**

De repente uma batida soou em sua porta. Quem poderia ser? Se perguntou enquanto limpava os olhos com as mãos. Talvez fosse o síndico com algum recado para dar, mas ela não queria atendê-lo. Não queria falar com ninguém. Talvez se ficasse em silêncio, seja lá quem fosse, pensaria que ela não estava.

\- Eu sei que está aí. – Disse a pessoa na porta e ela se sobressaltou. Era Yakumo. – Me deixe entrar. – Haruka abraçou suas pernas com mais firmeza. Não sabia o que fazer. – Temos que conversar, Haruka. – Ele dissera seu nome. Surpreendendo-a novamente. Ela sabia que não poderia fugir dele para sempre e, afinal de contas, ele não sabia dos seus sentimentos e não tinha nenhuma culpa nisso. Devia ter achado sua atitude mais estranha que o normal.

Com algum esforço, ela foi até a porta e a abriu. Sabia que sua aparência estava um pesadelo, mas naquele momento, não dava a mínima.

\- Sobre o que quer falar, Yakumo? – Ela perguntou sem encará-lo, dando passagem para que entrasse.

\- Sobre o que você acha que viu. – Ele respondeu simplesmente enquanto entrava. Haruka arregalou os olhos e o encarou envergonhada. Logo percebeu que ele não usava sua lente de contato, permitindo que ela vislumbrasse seu olho escarlate.

\- Eu... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – A jovem disse ao fechar a porta. – Eu só... – Haruka queria poder se esconder. Os olhos dele pareciam capazes de ler sua alma.

\- Então, por que fugiu daquele jeito? – Insistiu sério. Haruka desviou os olhos dos dele.

\- Eu... Eu... – Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa. De repente Yakumo segurou seu queixo e fez com que voltasse a encará-lo.

\- Aquela mulher me beijou numa tentativa de me convencer a trabalhar pra ela em troca de favores sexuais. – Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada que pudessem existir pessoas assim.

\- E o que você disse? – Conseguiu perguntar depois de engolir em seco.

\- Eu respondi que já tenho um relacionamento complicado demais pra me sujeitar a algo assim. – O rapaz respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

\- Com quem você tem um relacionamento? – Ela indagou com lágrimas nos olhos. No fundo sempre soubera que ele não poderia ser seu.

\- Pensei que fosse óbvio. – Yakumo disse com um sorriso de canto, fazendo-a corar, ao soltar seu queixo e envolvê-la pela cintura. – Mas eu não devia me surpreender tanto. Você sempre foi muito obtusa.

\- Ei! – Haruka ia brigar com ele, mas Yakumo lhe deu um beijo, silenciando-a. A mão dela foi, automaticamente em direção ao peito dele, onde podia sentir seu coração bater acelerado. Haruka segurou-o pela camisa, assustada com todas as sensações que o beijo dele lhe causava e, em seguida, fechou os olhos para correspondê-lo com todo o seu amor. Somente então chegou à conclusão óbvia de que quando ele falara num relacionamento, se referia a ela. Yakumo considerava aquilo que havia entre eles como um relacionamento amoroso, ela pensou feliz. Não estava tão enganada, então. – Por quê? – Sussurrou quando se separaram.

\- Hm? – Ele parecia confuso.

\- Por que você nunca disse nada, Yakumo? – Haruka insistiu encarando-o, envergonhada.

\- Não tinha certeza de que seria justo envolvê-la em toda a bagagem que eu tenho. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros, tentando parecer despreocupado, mas ela podia notar que algo o incomodava.

\- E por que resolveu revelar tudo hoje? – A jovem podia sentir as batidas do coração dele contra sua mão.

\- Quando você saiu correndo da minha sala, eu... Por um momento imaginei minha vida sem você me incomodando todos os dias e sendo um problema ambulante. – Haruka franziu o cenho e ele deu um sorriso de canto. – Não me pareceu um futuro muito agradável. – A jovem voltou a sorrir.

\- Bom, agora que esclarecemos que você não pode viver sem mim, mesmo eu sendo um problema ambulante... – Falou convencida. – Pode ter certeza que vou continuar te incomodando, com uma condição.

\- Que condição? – Yakumo não estava acostumado a seguir condições. Geralmente era ele quem as impunha.

\- Que você não use mais a lente. Ao menos quando estivermos sozinhos. – A jovem pediu levando sua mão até a nuca dele. – Você sabe que gosto dos seus olhos exatamente do jeito que são. Principalmente o esquerdo. – Yakumo corou levemente. Seu tio lhe falara uma vez que um dia haveria uma pessoa especial que gostaria do seu olho e dele mesmo do jeito que era, e ele não acreditara, mas ali estava essa pessoa.

\- Ok. – Respondeu por fim. – Quando estivermos a sós.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Haruka com um enorme sorriso de felicidade, abraçando-o. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que um dia que começara de maneira tão triste, poderia terminar daquele jeito. Com a realização de seu sonho mais precioso. – Ei! Agora que lembrei. – Ela comentou se afastando. – Se você estiver com fome, podemos comer as coisas que comprei pro café da manhã e... Acabamos não comendo. – Ela foi em direção a cozinha e lhe mostrou as sacolas de compra.

\- Algo me diz que você planejava me conquistar pelo estômago. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo-a cair na gargalhada.

\- Era algo assim. – O sorriso de Yakumo se alargou enquanto ele sentava-se a mesa junto com ela e Haruka se sentiu aliviada. Todo o peso que carregava saíra de suas costas. Tudo o que queria era estar com Yakumo para sempre e agora só precisava esperar que a segunda parte de seu desejo se realizasse.

 **'Cause I can forget about myself trying to be everybody else**

 **(Porque eu posso esquecer de mim mesma tentando ser todos os outros)  
** **I feel allright that we can go away and please my day**

 **(Eu sinto que podemos seguir em frente e satisfazer meu dia)  
** **I'll let you stay with me if you surrender**

 **(Vou deixar você ficar comigo se se render)**

 **[Janta – Marcelo Camelo e Mallu Magalhães]**

 **Início e Término: 07/09/2018**


End file.
